


what happens at lunch

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, and then vector fixes her makeup, and... yeah, they make out in a broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio’s not entirely sure how their faces always end up so close to each other’s during arguments, but they always end up violently making out because of it and it’s starting to become A Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens at lunch

**Author's Note:**

> posting this bc I decided to finally edit it?

Rio’s not entirely sure how their faces always end up so close to each other’s during arguments, but they always end up violently making out because of it and it’s starting to become A Problem (and not because she’s starting to actually _like_ the way Vector eats her face).

The broom closet is hot and stuffy and not the best place to get the libido going, but for them it works (and maybe it’s because the broom closet can’t possibly be grosser than Vector, but Rio still wonders sometimes). Vector is breathing as hard as hers is when they finally stop and realize they’ve somehow crashed themselves onto the floor, surrounded by fallen mops and sponges and spray bottles.

“We need to stop doing this,” she breathes out.

“Why stop when you enjoy it so much, Merag?” Vector says, licking his lips.

His fingers are still tangled in his hair and his other hand feels nice and warm on her waist, but Vector is still gross and she carefully moves his hands off of her.

“I don’t.”

“Liar.”

His breath is hot on her neck and she shudders, though out of disgust or want she’s no longer sure.

“It doesn’t matter, we still need to stop.”

Vector lips turn down in a bona fide pout. “But why?” he whines, leaning in to kiss her again. Her hand catches his lips instead.

“Because if you leave any more marks, Ryoga is going to get suspicious,” she says, irritated.

“Who cares what Nasch thinks?”

“I do--”

“Lying doesn’t suit you.”

Rio’s lips twist into a scowl. “Do I really need a reason to want to stop?”

“No.”

“Then stop.”

Vector sighs, long and dramatic, before backing off. “Alright.”

He stands sticks his hand out to help her up and, as if in truce, she accepts it. Their eyes level at each other for an appraising moment before Rio frowns.

“Is my hair okay?”

“Kinda. You’re a bit dusty though.”

“Makeup?”

“Smudged to hell.”

“Ugh,” Rio mutters under her breath, turning to find any kind of reflective surface in the room. “How long till lunch ends?”

“Maybe ten minutes?”

Rio quickly kneels down and rummages through her bag that was haphazardly tossed to the floor, trying to find her makeup bag and her brush. She can feel Vector’s sharp eyes on her and she wonders what it feels like to be prey.

“Need help?”

“Just leave, I can figure it out.”

“Afraid of the shitty high school press?” Vector sits down beside her, a smirk decorating his stupid face. “As if anyone even reads it.”

“You don’t _understand_.” What happened last time was a nightmare and Rio really doesn’t want to relive Heartland High headlines like “Rio’s Single Streak Ending??” and “Has the Ice Queen finally Melted?”

Vector’s fingers grip her chin and he turns her face toward him. She’s about to protest when he says, “It’s not that bad, Merag,” and then cocks his head to the side and grabs a roll of papertowels. “Here, just…”

He wipes at the edges of her lips and then runs his fingers through her hair a couple times before studying her again.

“There.”

Rio just stares him, her brow furrowing. “What are you--” “Actually, do you have eyeliner in there because…” Vector starts to go through her makeup bag and Rio just stares at him.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Rio asks. “Like _leaving_.”

Vector smirks again. “Why would I leave when you look so beautifully distressed? And all because of me… Ah, there it is.” A black eyeliner pencil is twirled between his fingers before he uncaps it and leans over. “Close your eyes.”

“As if I trust you.”

“I taught Mizael how to do his.”

“ _What_.”

“Is that seriously so surprising? Jeez. Just come here, your wings are fucked up.”

Rio regards him for a moment before giving in. “Okay, fine.”

She closes her eyes and he starts. It feels like he’s drawing anything but a straight line, but there aren’t any mirrors around and she forgot her compact at home and what other choice does she have?

Then she feels brushes. Which. No?

“What are you doing?” she asks, opening her eyes and glaring at him.

He just shrugs. “Like I said, your makeup is fucked. I’m _fixing_ it.”

“Yeah, but--”

“You need concealer.”

“Are my sc--?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, waving his hand flippantly. “Just _trust_ me.”

Trust and Vector don’t belong in the same sentence, but Rio decides to anyway because what atrocities can he possibly make with eyeliner and concealer? After a minute or so, he hums in approval. “Okay, all done.”

His eyes go soft and she wants to smack him. “I look okay?”

“More than okay.”

“Okay.” She’s not sure how to respond. “Thanks,” she mutters, before standing up and dusting herself off, grabbing her bag, and leaving.

Before the door closes, she wonders if she looks like a clown and shoots him a suspicious look that he returns with an innocent enough smile and a wave.

“See you in class~!” he sings.

Rio knows she won’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's more to this doc, but lol it went downhill from this scene kinda so let's forget it exists


End file.
